On a given circuit board that may have one or more electronic components installed thereon (e.g., an Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC)), heatsinks are mounted for cooling such electronic components. Typically, a heatsink is coupled to the underlying circuit board to cover an underlying electronic component symmetrically so as to cause a uniform downward force of the heatsink to spread evenly across the electronic component for optimal heat transfer. In doing so, locations of mounting holes for mounting the heatsink over the underlying electronic component are as close to the underlying electronic component as possible to provide even localized pressure and prevent bowing of the base of the heatsink, which if occurs causes Ball Grid Array (BGA) cracking. In other words, a heatsink typically has a symmetrical layout relative to the underlying electronic component once coupled to the circuit board. Therefore, the heatsink is balanced and does not experience any structural deformation or reshaping.
As power of such electronic components increases, heatsinks to be utilized also grow in size, shape and complexity. For example, such increase in size and shape results in a heatsink that has an asymmetrical layout relative to the underlying electronic component, resulting in the heatsink having an unbalanced (overhang) portion. When a heatsink is attached to the circuit board using an attachment component, the downward force created by a portion of screws that couple the unbalanced portion of the heatsink to the printed circuit board results in deformation of the heatsink (due to for example the cantilever effect), a decrease in thermal efficiency of the heatsink due to potential bowing effect occurring at the base of the heatsink and failure of the heatsink in passing shock and vibration testing.